


Promise Kiss

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, College, F/M, Goodbyes, High School, Promises, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: Ennoshita is off to college and you're going to be stuck in the same high school classroom. In this teary-eyed send-off, his kiss bears more than just physical meaning.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Promise Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

“I can’t believe you’re leaving so soon. It feels like the beginning of summer was just a few days ago,” you complain, hugging the torso of your boyfriend. You helped him and his parents pack up his items so he can put it into the car, so now, you stand with him, leaning against the wall of his fence. You are a year younger than Ennoshita. While you’ll be dozing off in a classroom in the same high school you’ve been in for the longest time, he’ll probably be in a lecture hall, writing notes on film analysis, or in a fancy room, learning about the structure of the body. Not to mention he’s going to school at the opposite end of the prefecture! While you won’t need to board a plane to visit him, it’ll be a lengthy train ride there and back. 

“You know I’ll be back visiting you here in a month, and you’ll visit me at school too. I’ll be busy, but not busy enough for you.” He grins while he cups your shoulder with his hand. You lean your head onto his shoulder, savoring his touch because before you know it, he’ll be gone. “(Y/N), look at me, please.”

Darn. You didn’t think he was watching where your gaze was, but you should’ve guessed he would be watching you. Reluctantly, your eyes meet his and the hand that snaked around your waist now captures your fingers in a hand hold.

“I love you. I wasn’t going to say it because I was unsure if you felt the same way, and since I’m going off to college now, I want to let you know how I feel. I love you, (Y/N).”

“Chikara…” You say, the words spilling out of your mouth in soft waves. “I love you too.” You face him and dangle your arms on his shoulders. The sunlight hits his skin just at the right angle and his eyes and smile are illuminated perfectly. “I’m glad you said it, so now I can tell you every single moment that I love you.”

His arms reach over yours and his hands cup your face, one on either side. Ennoshita’s lips press onto yours, a sweet, lasting embrace. This doesn’t have a trace of loss or regret mixed into his kiss.

When he releases, Ennoshita’s stare is earnest and you can read his eyes like a book of truth. His grip tightens as he pulls you close against his chest. “This kiss is really a promise. I’m promising me to you, no matter how far, how close. Anytime you need a reminder, I can kiss you or hug you, do anything so that you can remember I am yours.”

“Damn it, Chikara. I didn’t come to see you off so I can cry.” you push your hands against his chest, but your boyfriend only makes sure that you don’t escape him. He wipes away at the tears that run down the curves on your face and your lips stretch into a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
